Traditionally, flash memory storage devices, such as flash memory cards and flash memory drives, have been used to store user files. For example, flash memory cards are commonly used in digital cameras to store digital photos and in music players to store music files. Flash memory drives with a universal serial bus connector (“USB” flash drives) are typically used to store and transport various user files between computing devices. As the speed of the interface and storage capacity of the devices increases, these devices are also being used to store software programs that may be executed by a host device and/or the processor of the flash device itself.